


what would I do?

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if we were two pixelated murderers and we were in love ahah.....😳just a small moment of peace. they deserve it.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	what would I do?

for once, jack found himself totally at peace.   
it wasnt what hed come to expect in the presence of the strange man he now called a friend, but since dave had entered his life each day was a new surprise.   
the two of them both lay squished into a hammock together, jack half resting atop dave with his head nestled under the other man's chin. patches of sunlight broke through the leaves, warming them both.   
it was nice.   
there was something immensely comforting about the warm weight of dave's arm slung casually over his shoulder, being intertwined together so completely like that.  
maybe, jack thought, it wouldnt be so bad to spend the rest of their lives like this. fuck the world, who needed it? when they had this, a slice of pure serenity?  
he wouldn't mind waking every morning in a tangle of limbs, another person's hair in his mouth, suffocatingly hot but enduring it for him.  
"what's up, sportsy?"   
dave's voice was a low rumble in his ear, vibrating in his chest and sending shivers through jack. he hummed in question and tilted his head just enough to meet dave's eyes. his partner in crime had his eyes half-closed, reminiscent of a cat who'd found a truly ideal spot of sunlight.  
"you've got that expression you make when you're thinkin' real hard about something," he explained. "what's on that mind of yours?"   
"oh- us, I guess."  
dave stiffened a bit under him. "yeah?"  
"mhm. we should do this more often," jack yawned. "'s nice."   
dave blew out a breath. " _oh!_ shit sportsy, dont scare me like that."  
he laughed. "sorry, sorry!"   
dave's smile was warm and wide. "but yeah..you're right. this is real nice, huh?" his free hand found jack's, their fingers lacing together as natural as anything. "we should."  
they returned to a comfortable silence, savoring the breeze.   
"jack?"  
"hm?"  
"love you sport."

"I love you too dave."

**Author's Note:**

> title from what would I do? from falsettos because that has major davesport vibes! theres not enough sweet fics for these dumbasses on here so here we are. this is just a lil something to hopefully get me back into writing again ^___^ thanks for checking it out  
> also this is only tagged as FNAF because ao3 hates me and claims the DSAF tag doesnt exist....love lost 


End file.
